


One Shade of Grey

by thatwritergirl



Series: The Everyday Life of Living in the Slow Path [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritergirl/pseuds/thatwritergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo finds an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shade of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> From the #WriteWorld prompt - "That's Not Normal"
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who or its characters.

The Doctor stood in the mirror staring at his hair. He often did this when he was getting ready, but this day was different. Rose was in their bedroom getting ready for work and he noticed something. In a panic, he yelled out, “Rose! Come here!”

Rose ran into the room and in a rushed voice asked, “What’s wrong? Ya okay?”

“I don’t know. What is that? That’s not normal, is it?” he said pointing to his head.

Rose burst out laughing, hyperventilating was probably more accurate, as she squeaked out, “It’s a grey hair, Doctor. You’re fine. It happens when you get older.”

“I’ve had grey hair before, Rose. I really really have, but never when I was this handsome. Am I old now?”

“No,” she said, trying to conceal another break of laughter. “You’re gorgeous and not old. Just older. I am too, but I magically get rid of my greys.”

He gaped at her, indicating he wanted her to proceed with her explanation. “I dye them,” she said giggling. She walked closer to him and put her hand on his hair, “I quite like them though. Gives you character and wisdom.”

Suddenly he forgot why he was so upset and realized that not being normal was not that bad if you had Rose Tyler as your wife.


End file.
